


Maps

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [48]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Churches & Cathedrals, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Storms, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: While on the road together, Daryl and Beth come upon a map in a church. A map that may eventually lead them on a journey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlex7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlex7/gifts).



> Written for this prompt on comment_fic: The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, still together they find Abraham's map and decide to head toward DC on their own

Beth huffed softly as she tried to keep up with Daryl as they walked through the woods. They had been on the road now for days or weeks or maybe even a month. Somewhere along the way Beth had lost track of time. Mainly because they weren't at the prison anymore and days out on the run just blurred together.

All she knew was they kept trying to find somewhere safe to stay for awhile. There had been the golf course, then the shack which they had sat on fire. Then somewhere after that had been the funeral home which Beth could have seen them staying at forever but then a one eyed dog had shown up and walkers came in and they had to get out.

Almost having gotten separated themselves and having to go out separately, Beth having gotten surrounded by a few walkers but then Daryl had showed up last minute and saved her and they had taken off into the woods right as some car had pulled up.

Beth had almost wanted to go back and see who was in the car. See if it was anyone who had shelter or had maybe ran into anyone from their old group but Daryl had told her it was no use and she didn't know why but she had listened and they had kept running.

Running down a path that had lead them back to the train tracks and they had decided to go to Terminus, where on their way there when they had heard an explosion and saw a bunch of walkers and they had opted not to go.

Deciding to change their course and camp in the woods for a few nights, which was where they had been at least for two days maybe three but Beth knew when she had woken up this morning and saw Daryl putting stuff away that they were leaving.

He was going to try to find somewhere else and Beth had followed behind him, mainly because ever since the night at that shack things had changed between them and Beth was sure they both saw each other as equals now, at least in some ways.

She did hate that he always tended to walk faster than her but that was really her only complaint now. That he walked faster and she had to power walk or power run to keep up.

"You see that?" Daryl asked as he came to a stop by some trees in a clearing and Beth slowed as she reached him, soon stopping beside of him.

"The church?" Beth asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the little white church with a painted A on the side.

Daryl only nodded his head as he remained silent.

"You think it's safe enough to stay in?" Beth questioned again though it almost sounded like a statement. She knew he did and she had a gut feeling it was where they'd stay tonight at least.

Again Daryl nodded as he looked up at her, "For a night yeah and it looks like it's going to rain so we need somewhere where we won't get wet. Where we can stay dry."

Beth didn't say anything to that, knowing he had a point so instead she just wordlessly let him lead the way inside and once inside she helped him check the place to make sure there was no walkers and that it was secure.

"Whoever was here last had to leave in a hurry," Daryl spoke as he finally came to where Beth was near the front of the church after checking the back rooms. "This front part looks like a mess," he said before noticing what looked like a map on the floor.

Beth had noticed it in her initial check of the front part but she hadn't picked it up, not sure if she should but it seemed Daryl didn't have that same type of problem.

Instead he just bent down and picked it up, turning it over as he examined it and Beth raised an eyebrow when she watched him pause and stiffen up some.

"What is it?" she asked softly, her words seemingly breaking him from the trance he was in and now it was him who was silent, though he did hand the map to her and as he did she looked it over.

Finally realizing then why he had reacted like he did. Written on the map was a message to Rick and well it was a map to D.C.

"You think they went there?" Beth asked hopefully knowing this was the first sign in forever that they had that their people, their family had made it.

Daryl looked down as he shrugged his shoulders, "Only way to find out is to follow the map."

"And go to Washington D.C. ," Beth spoke wondering if that was what he wanted to do. "We going to go?" she asked and a part of her hoped he said yes. Hoped that he wanted to go because Maggie could possibly be there.

Again Daryl fell silent for the longest time and Beth was almost afraid he wouldn't answer her, that he'd just ignore the question and they'd just go about roaming the world forever, even though they had a lead on their group.

"Do you want to go?" Daryl finally spoke and Beth was a bit surprised he was asking her. That he wasn't just taking charge and saying they were going and a slow smile played on her lips.

Because it was then that she had it confirmed that he too saw them as equals now.

"Yeah, I wanna go," Beth answered honestly with a nod of her head as she heard a loud crack of thunder in the distance. The storm finally settling in for the day.

"Then we'll go," Daryl told her sounding firm now. "First thing in the morning we'll start following that map and head to Washington."


End file.
